


The HQ Boys React to Your Sexy Halloween Costume! - PART ONE

by Postlikeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Laundry room sex, Teasing, almost train sex, basically breaking your boyfriend because you are so hot, haikyuu kinktober, hq kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postlikeme/pseuds/Postlikeme
Summary: Ever wonder what Halloween Costume it would take for you to wear to make your volleyball boy go wild?Well, stop wondering--and read about it!HappyHoe-lloween,indeed ;)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 62





	The HQ Boys React to Your Sexy Halloween Costume! - PART ONE

**Kita Shinsuke -**

THAT Bitch: Wonder Woman 💙💫❤️

  * surprise surprise 😶
  * This man loooooves a woman who runs shit
  * Alpha females are his TYPE
  * no cap
  * Knowing this.. it comes as no surprise that ever since Shinsuke could remember, he’s had a crush on the ultimate alpha female: Wonder Woman
  * So when he saw his actual wonderful woman— **you** —sliding your gloves on as you asked him if he was ready for the Twins’ Costume party, Kita’s eyes popped out of their sockets
  * His eyes scanned your figure, the curls of your hair, the way WW’s gold bracelets popped on your perfect skin complexion, how long your legs look in those red heels, ……and how you have shattered any and every expectation he had of **how good Wonder Woman could look!!!**
  * _What a woman,_ he thought to himself as you bent over to fix your heels, not even noticing him. He licked his lips.
  * **_What a woman, indeed._** He postered. _And not just any woman……._ He stared at your fuckable red lips 💄
  * **His** woman.
  * Oh _🤤_
  * Kita knew right then and there that he needed to make you scream.
  * He needed to hear you say you were his. _Now_.
  * Shinsuke’s eyes got so dark from lust that you gasped in confusion when you looked at him while grabbing your car keys
  * You tried to understand the look,



“Babe….what-?”

“We’re going to be late.” He stated strictly.

You fought.

“What?! _**No! I’m finally ready early!** Why!?_”

Giving you your answer at the speed of light, ( ~~maybe he’s the one with superpowers~~ ), your boyfriend was right in front of you, pressing you against the door of the mud room, snapping his hips so that you could easily feel his erection through the material of your tiny costume. The feeling of his thick member on your thigh immediately made your pussy clench and your eyes roll back.

“Oh- ** _Oh,_** ” You said dumbly, understanding **why** now.

  * He says nothing, only turns in the direction of your shared bedroom, taking off his tie and tossing it on the ground as he walks down the long hall like the Badass Captain he is. You can tell he is unbuttoning his dress shirt next.
  * You stand there—catching your breath before taking one step to follow your Sex God of a husband



“ ** _Keep the bracelets on._** ” Kita orderered over his shoulder, not even looking back to make sure you were listening.

**_You always listened._ **

_**Why?**_ because when you listened…. your man rewarded you with earth-shattering orgasms that had you feeling the aftershocks of _well into_ the following week. 

**_“AND the heels.”_** He added, disappearing into the bedroom.

**\--**

**Suna Rintarou -**

A Cold Ass Ice Queen ❄️🌬

  * **THE** notable Ice King really fucks with your ice queen look
  * I mean, he really likes it 🥵
  * He loves the way the white outfit contrasts (or accentuates) your skin tone, you look so fucking good to him
  * He also loves that the outfit suits your RBF, even though he knows you’re kind asf 🥵
  * From the first moment you two meet up at his place, Rintarou tries his best to remain cordial and keep his hormones at bay — _successfully making it out the door at least……_
  * **_But on the train_** …….. Yeah…….. he couldn’t stand it
  * Not with the way that your white-hot fury boots were brushing his bare leg every time the train moved a little, making all the hairs on his neck stand up, his dick following suit and battling for more room against his jeans
  * Since your train car is practically empty (save another couple on the other end of the car), Suna pulls your hood back slightly with one delicate hand so that 1) he’s tracing kisses on your neck & 2) his ministrations are covered by your hood 🤫
  * You fold your lips in as to not make a sound and squeeze your legs together as your bf trails a path of light kisses from your ear to jawline and then back the way he came
  * You’re becoming putty, omg
  * Rin is already hard, and at this point he just wants to jump off at the next stop and find the nearest hotel
  * When he reaches the sweet spot on your neck that drives you insane, you lean into his touch wantonly



_“Ice Queen, you’re freezing.”_ Whispered your boyfriend as he placed an unsuspecting hand on your thigh, _of course the hand landed on the part of your leg where your skirt had a high slit._

“I-It’s winter-r and I-I-I’m in in a tin-tiny white sk-skirt.” You stuttered out—wanting to say **_duh_** —but you were horny as hell now.

Goosebumps raided your skin because you were eerily aware that your boyfriend’s fingers on your thigh only had to inch up and under _**a tad more**_ to make you an utter mess. Also, Suna’s sexy voice in your ear was making you squirm, knowing he had you wrapped around his finger.

“So… _freezing_ ,” he repeated, rubbing your thigh to ignite heat, _**but it wasn’t enough.**_ Not for you, **and certainly not for Suna.**

Rintarou suggested a solution in a whisper against your ear. You shivered upon hearing it,

“Lemme warm you up with my _cock, then, hmmm?”_

  * 😳😳😳



Your glad your boyfriend was an athlete because he might have tripped over his own two feet due to the speed in which you pulled him off the train.

_The hotel was nice._

**\--**

**Bokuto Kōtarō -**

Baddie Boxer Pow Pow 💥 🥊

  * When you, _Bokuto’s crush & new friend_, show up to the MSBY Halloween party at Bo’s house, Akaashi has to physically close Bokuto’s jaw shut.
  * Needless to say, he thinks you look **unbelievably** sexy dressed as a fighter, not to mention **boxing is his second favourite sport!**
  * Bo basically follows you around all night wagging his tongue, telling you how hot you look every half an hour
  * You thank him kindly and take turns with Akaashi closing his jaw because he can’t seem to keep it from falling when he stared at you
  * The way the sports bra hugged and pushed up your tits? **_Jaw drop_**
  * The way that robe that reads ‘ **Champion** ’ on the back makes Bokuto think about going **3 rounds with you** , but maybe swap the boxing ring for a bed? **_Jaw drop_**
  * The way those spandex shorts you’re wearing shows off your delectable thighs that he masterbates to the thought of? **Jaw drop**
  * ……….Yeah.
  * He is an absolute goner tonight.
  * When drinks have been happily settled in to bodies, and everyone has a nice buzz, the MSBY boys, who you have known through other things, drunkenly start taking jabs at everyone’s costumes. Particularly the hot girls.
  * They ruffle your hair and ask you to show them how good you are at boxing _**for real**_



“Here. Throw a punch. I wanna see how strong ya are.” Teases Atsumu challengingly before taking a swig of his beer. He puts down the bottle and holds up his hands like a trainer.

  * Thinking that _punching boys should be fun,_ you laugh brightly and agree, unknowingly making Bokuto hate Atsumu instantly for making you laugh like that.
  * Before you can give it a go, Atsumu feels the burning glare on his back and glances at a pre-Emo Mode Bokuto.
  * _Shit. I forgot about his crush on Y/N._ Atsumu knows Emo Mode Bokuto will ruin the entire night, so he backtracks quickly.



“Hey, Y/N, why dontcha use Bokuto as a punching bag instead???”

  * You frown because you wanted to punch a _**jerk! Not**_ your crush. You begin to reject the offer but how could you when Bokuto springs up like a damn Jack In The Box, his voice loud as hell



_“YES! YES! ME! Y/N CAN ONLY TOUCH ME! NOT ANYONE ELSE HERE!”_ He lifts up his shirt, exposing his gorgeous abs to you. You flushed internally, shooing away your urge to lick them.

  * you thought it was weird because you were sure Bokuto didn’t even know that he was volunteering himself to get punched, but the gigantic smile and continuous pleas from Bo made you give in.



“Uh, okay….. Bo, you ready?!”

He nodded with a huge smile on his face!

  * You reeled your fist back and then snapped it forward, slamming your first into your crush’s flesh, making Bo sputter and double over in assumed pain.
  * You were pretty strong, and he was very drunk…. so it made sense 🤔
  * Everyone at the party cheered for you for throwing a killer punch, the girls and guys giving you high fives and showing you the hilarious boomerangs they took!
  * After a brief moment of thank you’s to your Boxing fans, you rushed back over to Bokuto who was still doubled over, his hands gripping his knees.



“Oh my God, Kotaro, did I hit you **that** _hard?!”_ You bent down, trying to lift his head to see his face.

Bokuto took another few seconds…. then stood upright , _not appearing to be hurt_ , except…. _**OH MY GOD,**_ he had a nose bleed!

You started freaking out.

 **“AHHH BOKUTO ARE YOU OKAY!! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE I MADE YOU BLEED I CANT BELIEVE I—“** suddenly, you stopped your rambling, realizing something. _“Wait a second._ ………” you said slowly. **“I hit you in the stomach.** _Not the nose._ So why are you bl……?”

You looked up to see the shit eating grin on your new friend’s face, paired with dark eyes that you knew meant he was……….

No way.

You allowed your eyes to flicker down and **_sure enough,_** it seemed as though the doubling over for a while was to hide a certain protruding private part of the professional gray haired volleyball player. Omg! _So that must mean…?_

“ _ **Bokuto Kotaro!**_ Did my punch turn you o—?” You were interrupted by an enthusiastic owl. He lifted his shirt, offering himself as a personal punching bag again.

“Please hit me again Y/N. oh, maybe on the face this time???? 😆 Please! Go ahead, hit me again. And again. And again if you want. Matter of fact, stomp on me and run me over with your car. I’m pretty sure I’ll like it—“

You sighed, turning away so that you can get another drink.

_This was going to be a long night._

**\--**

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:**

Reinin’ Cowgirl 🐮 👢

  * TONIGHT IS HALLO FUCKING WEEN BITCH !
  * IT WAS ONLY NOON BUT YOU WERE READY TO TURN UP LATER WITH YOUR HOMEGIRLS! TIME TO HIT THE MALL! 🛍
  * Uh, sike.
  * You _**were**_ going to go to a lit Halloween party tonight, but then……….. your boyfriend of 6 years Ushijima Wakatoshi surprised you by coming home early from traveling,
  * you decided to cancel your plans with the girls, opting to stay in with him instead!
  * Your boyfriend actually forgot it was Halloween, he didn’t pay much attention to holidays—so he actually only wanted to do the laundry all day, because that’s a chore he misses when he is on the road, for some odd reason it soothes him.
  * You think its weird but you love him and you’re used to it after 6 years of dating, so it’s okay 🥰
  * You decided to make your own Halloween still fun that night, watching all the Halloween specials by yourself on the couch, drinking your favourite wine and digging into the candy your neighbour dropped off because their kid had a nut allergy
  * You could hear your man doing his laundry and yours (so cute) but just knowing that he was here and will be here for the next week made you happy, and your Halloween at home ended up being a blast!
  * When you got tired of the movies and decided you were going to read in bed instead, you got up and used the remote to try to turn the tv off, mentally planning to say goodnight to Toshi first
  * Because you weren’t looking at the remote, you pressed the change-channel button instead off the off button, so your Halloween movie marathon ended up switching to the Country Music Channel
  * You were just about to shut it off, when the cute outfit the Country Artist was wearing made you think of something, and an evil idea came to mind 😈😈😈
  * You changed into the outfit above ^ because it was pretty DIY/makeshift and didn’t require any mall purchases!
  * You sifted through the back of your boyfriend’s side of the closet to find the hat you needed to tie the look together for several minutes…



_**“A H A!”**_ You exclaimed, _uber_ happy that you found what you were looking for. You tied the white tank top you were wearing so it became a belly top, then made your way to the laundry room to say goodnight to your boyfriend and surprise him a bit.

  * You stopped in the living room to turned up the music to about 80% so that it was blasting through the speakers: _Country Girl by Luke Bryan_



“Y/N, love. Could you please turn that—“

  * Your boyfriend’s request for you to turn the volume down died on his lips when you trotted into the entry way of the laundry room.
  * You leaned on the doorframe and tipped your hat to your man once, grinning at him flirtatiously.



“ _Howdy, cowboy.”_ You winked and giggled.

Taken completely off guard, Wakatoshi shut his mouth and gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing once. The shirt he was folding fell straight to the floor.

“Y/N…. Is that my _hat_ you’re wearing?” Wakatoshi’s brown eyes scanned your body from top to bottom, his jaw locking in place as he took in the shape of your shapely hips in those jean shorts and the hoop earrings he’s never seen you wear, but has decided he might be obsessed with. You looked like you should be the main video girl in the Luke Bryan music video that’s playing right now. _Suddenly, laundry was a thought of the past._

You nodded once, laughing and taking the hat off nonchalantly. This was all for fun and now you were ready to start your hot date with your romance novel! “Yeah, just wanted to show you that this city girl can get down too! I’m going to bed now, but maybe when we go visit your parents next month you can finally teach me how to ride a horse on your farm— **OH _!”_**

It felt like a split second: One minute you were making a joke with your man about this silly hat and his farm— ** _and the next minute_** — ** _all before the first chorus of the song even kicked in_** — your jean shorts were off, along with your panties, and your man had you bent over the vibrating washing machine railing you from behind, making you see stars.

**OOP— 😳👄😳**

You had no idea what came over your boyfriend tonight, but whatever it was you’d like it to come over your boyfriend every freaking night! In other words, you were _**NOT**_ complaining. **_God no._** Your moans were uncontrollable and you absolutely had never had more pleasurable sex in all your years together. You screamed Toshi’s name as he rammed his dick inside your aching walls, listening to his grunting and then feeling him reach down to lift one of your legs up so that your knee was resting on top of the washing machine as he continued his harsh thrusting. The violent trembling of the washing machine under your knee made your entire body shake, and it felt as though your clit had a vibrator pressed against it. You were crossing over into heaven, it all felt remarkable. The combination of your man’s pounding and the washer threw you over the edge and Toshi thrusted harder throughout your orgasm. It took you forever to come down because that elongated your orgasm like never before.

When he was sure you were returned, Ushijima immediately pulled out, switching your positions. He climbed on to the shaking washing machine, and then leaned down to hoist you up so you were straddling him up there.

You had no idea what his plan was but you were too happily fucked and ready to go again to protest.

 _“If you’re going to ride my family’s horses,”_ Ushi explained, leaning in to lick and bite the top of your breasts. You moaned. _“—You need to show me how well you can ride.”_ He finished, lifting you so that your dripping entrance was aligned with his dick. He looked up at you for permission and you just sunk down yourself impatiently, wanting his cock— _ **needing it.**_

Ushi groaned as you sheathed him, his head lolling back and your name falling from his lips. He tightened his grip on your hips.

Waking from your Halloween orgasm stupor and getting ready to take the reins ~~no pun intended~~ , You placed your hands on your boyfriend’s strong shoulders before steadying yourself, the movement of the washing machine already heightening both of your aroused sensations.

You lifted your ass and dropped it back down on his hard dick, the feeling of one single bounce **_and_** the machine’s insisting vibrations making your man shudder beneath you and making you bite your lip. “Sure thing, cowboy,” you sighed in ecstasy.

“But even if you give me the go ahead, _I’m still paying for the extra lessons.”_

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 5 parts to this scenario! And the reactions will range from horny, to uwu, to funny. It's going to be a fun ride!  
> 4 boys per scenario, requests are closed. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com)


End file.
